Leather Love
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Blaine tiene una propuesta para agregar a su vida diaria y Kurt no puede no aceptarla. Rated M. Dom!Kurt- Sub!Blaine. Smut. Nada me pertenece :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Ten****í**a** ganas de hacer Dom!Kurt y Sub!Blaine y adivinen... lo hice :3**

**Todavía**** no estoy segura si será una historia o shots independientes. Dependerá de lo que opinen y quieran ustedes as****í** que no duden en comentar y decirme que piensan.

**Advertencias: smut**

**Disfruten :)**

* * *

Blaine tiró de la manga de su camisa por lo que parece ser la vigésima vez en la pasada media hora. El moreno suspiró frustrado. Se supone que puede hablar de lo que sea con su novio, no tiene por que estar tan nervioso por esto.

Pero a decir verdad, no estaba nervioso, estaba aterrorizado. No de lo que quería hablar con su novio- en realidad estaba bastante seguro del tema. Lo que mas lo asustaba era la reacción de Kurt. ¿Saldría horrorizado de la habitación? ¿Se reiría en su cara? ¿Terminaría con él?

No, no podía hacer esto. Ya lo había perdido una vez y fue la experiencia mas horrible de su vida. No puede pasar por eso otra vez. Esto era una mala idea. No podía arriesgar su relación por miedo de arruinarla en el futuro.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza, sería mejor que comenzara la cena antes de que llegara Kurt.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

El moreno giró y colocó una mano en su pecho. "Kurt, me asustaste" dijo suspirando.

El ojiazul soltó una risita. "Lo lamento" dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su prometido y lo besó en la mejilla. "¿Que te parece si preparamos la cena? Muero de hambre"

"Claro" respondió Blaine, tirando sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Una vez que terminaron la cena, colocaron la mesa y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Kurt observó detenidamente a su novio. Se notaba una cierta tensión en sus hombros y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mordiendo su labio en vez de estar comiendo la comida en su plato. Estaba callado, y si Kurt aprendió algo después de todos estos años de relación era que si Blaine Anderson estaba callado es porque algo estaba mal.

El castaño dejó sus cubiertos a ambos lados del plato y apoyo su espalda contra la silla. "Está bien, dime que sucede"

Blaine se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y miró a Kurt con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No pasa nada" aseguró rápidamente.

El castaño tomó una de sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. "Si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero, por favor, no me mientas"

Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, el cual ya se encontraba enrojecido e hinchado por tanto abuso.

"¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de la 'Dominación y Sumisión'?" preguntó de una sola vez.

Kurt lo miró extrañado. "¿Te refieres a personas que usan látigos en la cama?"

"No. Bueno, si. Pero no se trata solo de látigos y esposas" dijo Blaine mientras miraba sus manos.

"¿Tu quieres que intentemos... eso, en la cama?" preguntó Kurt y el moreno casi suspira de alivio cuando la voz de su novio no mostraba signos de asco o prejuicio, solo intriga.

"No solo en la cama, sino mas bien como un estilo de vida. Kurt, yo... quiero que seas mi Dominante" y por primera vez en la noche, Blaine miró a los ojos a su novio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ambos comenzaron a levantar la mesa ya que Kurt decidió que no era un tema apropiado para hablar sobre restos de pollo y papas hervidas. Cuando la mesa estaba limpia y despejada ambos se fueron a sentar al sofá.

Blaine se sentó en una punta y Kurt en la otra, pero a pesar de eso el sofá no era muy grande y sus rodillas se tocaban cuando giraron sus cuerpos para estar cara a cara.

"¿Por qué de repente quieres que hagamos esto?" preguntó Kurt, y no lo estaba juzgando, el castaño solo quería comprender lo que estaba pasando.

"En realidad hace años que lo he estado pensando, pero estas semanas mis deseos de hacerlo se intensificaron y no lo podía ocultar más" explicó el moreno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Justo después que volvimos comencé a investigar por primera vez"

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Pero... ¿por qué?"

Blaine se sonrojó pero miró a su novio con tristeza. "Luego de que te... engañé supe que tendría problemas en mantener la relación. Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'Si puedes hacerlo una vez, lo harás de nuevo'. Y yo estaba aterrorizado de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirme a las tentaciones que se me cruzaran en el camino. Así que pensé que si te tuviera a ti para controlarme y mantenerme por el sendero correcto no sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo" terminó de explicar y suspiró el moreno.

El castaño estuvo en silencio por unos minutos. "Creo que entiendo tu punto, pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no luego de que volvimos?"

"Porque tenía miedo de que pensaras que era raro y me dejarías. Ademas, todavía estábamos en la secundaria. ¿Cómo le explicaríamos a unos nuestros amigos si cometía un error y me tuvieras que castigar?" respondió Blaine y el ojiazul asintió, tenia sentido lo que decía.

Pero Kurt no estaba convencido en un 100%. "¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto?"

Blaine tomó su mano. "Más que seguro. Kurt, yo haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para poder hacer que esta relación sea duradera" dijo con tanta convicción que el ojiazul le creyó. "Pero si tu no quieres está bien, ya estoy mas que agradecido con que me escucharas y no salieras corriendo. En tu computadora dejé unas páginas que hablan sobre el tema, así tu investigas. No te pido una respuesta ahora mismo, esperaré lo que sea necesario"

El castaño suspiró. "Supongo que ahora tengo algo para leer antes de ir a dormir" dijo tratando de sonreír.

El moreno besó sus nudillos y sonrió. "Gracias"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine tendría que estar terminando, (o más bien comenzando) con su reporte de Literatura pero le era difícil concentrarse en algo mas que no sea en la discusión con Kurt. Ya habían pasado más de tres días de la charla con su novio y la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Si, él había dicho que esperaría, pero no pueden culparlo por sentirse nervioso. Es decir, no era como si estuviera esperando la lista de las compras.

Como era obvio que no conseguiría adelantar su tarea, cerró su computadora y la dejó a un lado. Con un suspiro se sacó sus lentes y pasó una mano por su cabello, sacando a varios rizos de su prisión de gel. Su mente era un desastre, llena de preocupaciones y esperanzas.

Pero lo que más resaltaba eran las fantasías que venían interrumpiendo sus sueños por años y parecían haberse fortalecido cuando el castaño no se había opuesto a la idea de traer la dominación y sumisión a su vida diaria.

Sus noches eran atormentadas con delicadas manos empuñando su cabello y guiándolo para dar el mayor placer posible. Su cuerpo inmóvil en una cama, recibiendo todo lo que su novio le ofreciera sin objeción alguna. Escuchando suaves palabras alentándolo a durar por horas sin parar.

A veces soñaría con su trasero partido en dos, quitándole su respiración y apagando todas sus neuronas haciendo que le sea imposible pensar. O estando esposado a una cama, viendo como su novio se masturbaba en frente de él, haciendo que el moreno lo viera y no pudiera tocarlo, en forma de castigo, por haber visto un hombre en una forma que no debería.

Blaine gruñó cuando sintió sus pantalones más apretados en la parte de su pelvis. Ya no podía esperar que Kurt se decidiera de un vez.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro fue dejada sobre cuaderno y Blaine miró a Kurt con una ceja levantada. "¿Me pedirás casamiento? Porque si no recuerdo mal, yo lo hice hace unos años"

"Idiota" le dijo el castaño pero era evidente que no lo decía con malicia. Se apoyó contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. "Ábrelo"

Blaine lo miró una vez más antes de tomar la cajita y abrirla. Dentro de ella había un brazalete de cuero negro. Debió tener cinco centímetros de ancho y tenia dos hileras de tachas doradas a lo largo. Fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por un brazalete común pero el moreno sabía que significaba mucho mas que eso.

"Pensé que un collar seria demasiado y leí que los brazaletes son aceptables así que creí que esto sería una buena idea" dijo el castaño rascándose el cuello.

"¿Leíste las páginas que te dejé?" preguntó Blaine y su voz estaba llena de emoción.

"Si, también fui a la biblioteca para tener diferentes puntos de vista. Y... decidí que quiero esto. Quiero que intentemos tener este estilo de vida. Blaine, quiero ser tu dominante" dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos del moreno se humedecieron con lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer. Kurt tomó la pulsera y el ojimiel rápidamente abrió el brazo, exponiendo su muñeca. El castaño le colocó el brazalete y besó el interior de su muñeca.

Blaine lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su novio y lo besó profundamente. Todavía quedaba mucho por hablar, pero esto era un comienzo y no podía estar mas feliz.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh, Kurt" murmuró el moreno contra la piel de porcelana. Una vez que se había ido el shock inicial de la declaración de Kurt, las fantasías de Blaine volvieron a su mente y esta vez si las podría cumplir.

"Blaine, espera" dijo el castaño rompiendo el beso. Los labios del ojimiel siguieron su camino hasta su cuello y mordieron justo en esa parte sensible que dejaba sin palabras al castaño. "Espera Blaine, para". Lo tomó de sus hombros y lo separó unos centímetros.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Blaine.

"Si vamos hacer esto, hay que hacerlo bien" dijo Kurt y se sentó en la cama. "Necesitamos una palabra segura"

El moreno gruñó pero asintió. "Está bien. ¿Estuviste pensando en algo?"

El castaño asintió. "Tiene que ser algo que no pensemos o digamos mientras tengamos relaciones... asì que pensé que podría ser Cooper"

Blaine frunció el ceño. "De todas las palabras en el mundo, ¿pensaste en Cooper?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo diría y estoy seguro que tu tampoco"

"Está bien, Cooper será. Ahora continuemos..."

El moreno se abalanzó para besarlo pero el ojiazul lo detuvo. "No no, de ahora en más yo decidiré que haremos"

"Oh Dios" gimió Blaine y dejó que su novio lo acostara.

Kurt lo tomó por las muñecas y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza mientras se posicionaba a horcajadas de él. Lo besó en el cuello y clavícula. El moreno podía sentir su erección rozando y moviéndose ocasionalmente contra la espalda de Kurt.

Estirando una de sus manos, el castaño buscó el lubricante que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz. Salió de encima de su novio y se colocó entre sus piernas.

"Piernas en mis hombros" ordenó el castaño y Blaine gimió al oír la orden. Sus piernas obedecieron rápidamente y una de sus manos empuñó su cabello.

Kurt comenzó a estirarlo y abrirlo con dos de sus dedos cubiertos en lubricante. "Mira que bien que te ves recibiendo mis dedos, como si hubieras nacido para hacerlo"

El ojimiel gimió y asintió. "Solo para ti"

"Exacto, eres solo mio" murmuró el ojiazul mientras sumaba otro dedo.

Una vez que el moreno estaba lo suficientemente estirado, se posicionó y comenzó a entrar. Una vez dentro,espero unos segundos y luego embistió fuerte.

Blaine gritó y tiró de su cabello. "Dios"

Kurt aceleró su ritmo y sonrió cuando encontró la próstata del ojimiel. "¿Te encanta esto no? Estar lleno con mi pene"

El moreno gimió y se mordió el labio.

"Contéstame" ordenó el castaño, golpeando su próstata una y otra vez, haciendo cada vez mas difícil hablar para Blaine. "¿Te encanta o no?"

"S-s-si"

"¿Si, qué?"

"S-si, se-se-" trató de decir el moreno pero un gemido salia entre cada sílaba.

Kurt lo tomó de las muñecas. "Dilo o no acabarás"

"Si... ¡ah! S-si señor" gritó.

"Puedes acabar" dijo el castaño mientras embestía. Blaine sintió su orgasmo venir y acabó con grito silencioso, su novio siguiéndolo segundos después.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron. Kurt lo abrazó por detrás y le besó un hombro. "Lo hiciste muy bien bebé"

Blaine sonrió, hacia años que no se sentía tan bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que algunos piensan que esto demuestra que Blaine no ama demasiado a Kurt, pero, desde mi punto de vista, es todo lo contrario.**

**Aunque claro, si esto les molesta no soy nadie para obligarlos a leer...**

**Y por cierto, esta historia no será exclusivamente Top!Kurt. Y, decidí hacerlos one-shots semi relacionados el uno con el otro.**

**:)**

**-o-o-o-**

Kurt no se queja, ama su relación con Blaine, pero todo es tan diferente. Todos los días aparece algo nuevo y si bien lo entusiasma pensar todas las cosas que podrían hacer con Blaine, también lo aterra siquiera pensar que sucedería si algo sale mal.

Hoy decidieron que sería su primera salida al Central Park- o mejor dicho, su primera salida al mundo exterior, donde todos estarían observándolos y juzgándolos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar de esa manera. Él amaba al moreno, se tiraría de la terraza de un edificio por él. No dejaría que nada se interponga en su relación.

Con una sonrisa tomó la manija de la canasta y la pasó por su brazo. "Bien, vamos a tener ese día de campo" dijo con un aplauso.

El moreno lo miró extrañado pero sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

**-o-o-o-**

"¿Qué te parece por aquí?" gritó Blaine desde la cima de una pequeña agrupación de rocas que se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol.

Kurt sonrió y sacó el mantel de la canasta, extendiéndolo en la superficie de la roca. Se sentó sobre el y largó una risa cuando su sumiso se sentó sobre él.

"¿Qué haces? Bájate" dijo aún riendo. Blaine sacó su lengua pero se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué te parece si antes de almorzar jugamos un poco?" preguntó el moreno con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

"¿Qué rayos?" dijo Kurt.

**-o-o-o-**

Si alguien dudaba el amor de Kurt hacia su prometido, están totalmente equivocados. Y si no le creían, las manchas de césped en sus pantalones son prueba suficiente.

El castaño se paró y comenzó a sacudirse, aunque era en vano ya que esas manchas no saldrían tan fácilmente.

Blaine se encontraba actualmente con un par de niños y su mascota, un pastor alemán. Kurt todavía no entendía como en menos de media hora había convencido a los pequeños niños de que jugar con él era una buena idea.

El moreno tomó la pelota del hocico del canino y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, los niños y el perro comenzaron a perseguirla.

Blaine miró hacia donde se encontraba Kurt y saludó con su mano. Kurt rió y devolvió el saludo.

Eran estos los momentos donde Kurt podía imaginar la casa, los niños y la mascota con la persona que más ama.

**-o-o-o-**

El castaño comenzó a sacar los diferentes platillos que había preparado para el día: sandwiches, pequeñas tartas de verduras, una pie de manzana y jugo de naranja.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Blaine mientras tomaba uno de los emparedados. "Esto me gusta. Ya me había olvidado la última vez que estuve aquí"

"La noche que rompimos" dijo Kurt mirando los cuadrados del mantel.

"¿Qué?"

"La última vez que yo estuve aquí fue cuando nos separamos" explicó Kurt. "No sentía que era un lugar tan agradable luego de eso"

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior. "Lo siento tanto señor"

"No, Blaine, déjalo ir. Sucedió hace tiempo" dijo el ojiazul mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

"Arruiné tus primeras experiencias en Nueva York..." susurró.

Kurt lo silenció. "Tal vez" dijo. Cuando vio como se desplomaron sus brazos continuó. "Pero eso no importa, ¿Y sabes por qué?"

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. "No señor"

El castaño sonrió y limpió su rostro con una servilleta. "Porque ahora puedo experimentar muchas más cosas, contigo a tu lado" terminó de decir y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Blaine asintió lentamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "Te amo señor"

"Y yo a ti bebé"

**-o-o-o-**

Esa noche, Kurt se encontraba mirando el techo. Blaine estaba a su lado roncando suavemente, aunque el moreno lo negara con su vida.

El castaño lo encontraba adorable. Giró su cabeza y le sonrió a la silueta apenas visible gracias a los pequeños rayos luz que provenían de la calle.

Y fue ese el momento donde Kurt comprendió que no había nada diferente en su relación. Este pequeño trato que habían acordado días atrás era prácticamente insignificante, porque al final de cuentas, eran las mismas personas que antes. Sus mañanas siempre iban a ser apuradas, con besos cortos y tal vez con demasiado café para gente normal. Y sus noches serían su momento de relajación. Donde podrían ser ellos mismos y tener esas sesiones donde hacían el amor lentamente, demostrando todo su aprecio hacia el otro.

Con un suspiro, se recostó a su lado y tomó con delicadeza su mano, acariciando con su pulgar el brazalete de cuero.

El moreno respiró profundamente y se acurrucó a su lado.

**-o-o-o-**

**Es corto pero no quería forzar la escritura. Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
